caiukafandomcom-20200214-history
Mercenaries
MERCENARIES ' ' The Mercenaries have a motto that defines their entire pack and it is something they live by fiercely: Nothing is Free. They are a pack of contract killers, but other favors may be done for the right price. It depends on which mercenary you are speaking to. ' ' The Pack HUB! After you have joined the Mercenaries, go here to join the pack HUB. This is important and mandatory. ' ' The Mercenaries' Allies Aurea Regael The Mercenaries' Enemies Nychita ' ' The Advantages of joining the Mercenaries: 1) A long and widespread bloodline. Since at least one litter of pups a year is a requirement for all members, many children and descendants are guaranteed. Love and/or lifelong commitment to the mother or father of your offspring is optional. 2) At two years old, your offspring will have all of the necessary knowledge on fighting, hunting, cooperating as a pack, and healing that they will be fine living alone should they choose to leave the Mercenaries later. They may or not have bragging rights after killing a giant cat from the jungle, depending on how their last stage of training goes. 3) All of the advantages of being in a regular pack, plus getting paid to be there in a currency of your choice. Clients will provide you with payment if they accept your services. 4) Obviously, killing someone else, as long as it doesn't bring severe danger to the pack as a whole, is permitted and no one will be punished for it. 5) Challenging anyone for an "Officer" rank (Titan, God, or Progeny) is permitted, so long as it is one on one and the wolf you are challenging is aware of it. "Sneak attacks" or attacking anyone with more than just yourself will be seen as treason and will be dealt with accordingly. 6) Rules are in place to ensure that the pack only grows and never shrinks. This means ultimate protection against other packs and outsiders. ' ' Ages 4 Mo. - 6 Mo. This is the early stage where puppies learn the basic defenses and basic attacks. Training is put more and more into practice as time goes on, and the consequences of making a mistake becomes more severe. Ages 6 Mo. - 10 Mo. This is the age where the puppies begin sparring with their teachers. After 7 months of age, the teachers are allowed to start drawing blood on the puppies as they spar, but none of these bites are to be crippling or fatal. Non-crippling means they are to be able to continue their training the very next day without being hindered too much from previous injury. Also at this age, the puppies are going to be taught to control panic. Holding them in painful death grips with their limbs or necks slightly bent at an unnatural angle is encouraged. Other methods are allowed however, such as holding their heads underwater for a reasonable amount of time. If they panic, hold them there until they pass out and have additional punishment ready when they wake up. Ages 10 Mo. - 16 Mo. Sparring intensifies and so does panic control training. They are also to be pitted against one another in tournaments after 10 months of age. The winner will be rewarded with the heart of the kill on the next big game hunt and will be closely watched by the alphas and betas as a potential warrior. The chances of the winner becoming a warrior, if they wish after training, goes up slightly. All others resume training as usual and get no special treatment. Ages 16 Mo. - 22 Mo. Sparring is at its most dangerous and panic of any kind will be dealt with harshly. They are expected to know how to control it as well as any adult in the pack. This is also a time to test the healers, since bad injuries during sparring are entirely possible now. The last three weeks of this training cycle allows the pups to rest and heal so that they may have the strength and energy to do their final task. Ages 22 Mo. - 24 Mo. The youths now have 2 whole months to band together and set out into the jungle without their teachers or parents. Working as a unit, they are to survive two months in the jungle, and when they return with a dead adult jungle cat of any species, they will be accepted as Omegas of the pack. The more dangerous the cat they brought down, the more likely they will be considered for higher ranks if they request it. They are also now required to produce offspring within the next year after becoming Omegas. (Should the group fail to bring back a dead jungle cat, they will still be promoted to Omegas but they will be the lowest of the low, possibly forced to do very simple, boring, mundane tasks for the pack for free or simply kept around as "baby-makers" until they can prove they are capable of better things. Good luck convincing the alphas of that.) ' ' PACK LAWS 1. Every individual is free to set their own prices for their services, but you better be able to back up what you are paid with your speed and efficiency in your work. Beginners are recommended to take only simple tasks for low prices. 2. When a high risk request severely threatens an individual or may be a threat to the pack as a whole, a pack meeting must be called to discuss the matter. Depending on the situation, the individual may be forced to decline his or her services, or a few more wolves may be permitted to help. The chances of the original price being raised are almost guaranteed. 3. Anyone is allowed to decline services to any client for any reason. However, once the job is accepted you must get it done ASAP. 4. Pups born into the Mercenaries will undergo harsh training at 4 months of age. They will be taught how to control panic, learn to love or tolerate pain, and most importantly be taught how to kill. Parents, unless they have proven themselves to be very loyal to the pack, are not allowed to train their own offspring for fear that their feelings toward the pups will result in lenient and soft instruction methods. 5. At least one litter a year is required from all female members, allowed only to breed within the pack. In the case where there are more females than males in the pack at the time, males may have multiple partners. The highest ranking male automatically wins the female if there are any disputes, as energy cannot be wasted fighting among each other when clients come here expecting to be served. In the case of two same ranking males, the one with the better client record will win the female. If all else fails, the alpha is required to step in and end the whole dispute by taking the female himself. 6. In the case of more male members than females in the pack, the males are required to either go out and recruit a female, or have a fling and take the puppies from her when they are weaned. Due to the obvious risk of this behavior, flings with other packs members are forbidden if they are to be used for this purpose. This is all vital to the packs growth. 7. General disputes within the pack are to be handled by the individuals in the dispute. If no peaceful solution can be reached, feel free to ask anyone else for advice or a second opinion. If all else fails, speak to the alpha(s) and they will handle it. 8. Mercenaries are to look out for one another at all times. Betrayals to the pack will result in death to the traitor. Little or no trial may be held. ' ' PACK HIERARCHY ' ' Titans The boss mercenaries and the top guns. They make sure the pack runs smoothly and are the ultimate enforcers of the law. They are usually the most dangerous in the pack, but they could be the alphas due to intelligence as well. Gods The 2nd in command if the alphas are unavailable. They help enforce pack law but are also responsible for commanding the warriors and planning battle strategies in the Titans' absence. Progeny The 3rd in command as well as the heir to the pack "throne". THEY MAY OR MAY NOT BE THE OFFSPRING OF THE TITANS. They are responsible for enforcing pack law to the letter, since they must constantly renew the pack's faith in their ability to lead them one day. Slayer Everyone in the mercenaries is technically a slayer, but to be recognized as a slayer among slayers is a great honor and privilege. Slayers are responsible for helping to train pups to be killers, so Slayers must have hearts of stone in order to train them properly according to pack law. They are expected to be ruthless and unforgiving in combat, should the pack come under attack. They are also expected to be guards to the negotiators who patrol the pack boundaries in groups of two or more. The titans, or gods if the titans are not around, must approve of one's fighting skills before any wolf can claim this rank. Surgeon The ones most knowledgeable in healing plants and herbs and where to find them can obtain this rank. They must prove this by bringing the herbs to the titan or progeny and explaining what each one does and where to find it. Their job is to heal as well as to educate pups and other pack members on how to tell safe plants from poisonous ones, in the case of one member having to fend for him/her self somewhere for awhile if one of his or her missions goes awry. Retired The old and/or retired members of the pack. They are responsible for giving advice to any pack member who asks. They are also responsible for being a kind of jury in the case of a trial being held for one or more members who have broken pack law. Members who have been disabled in some way due to serving the pack with valiance and honor also end up in the retired rank. Negotiator The negotiators are responsible for patrolling the pack borders along with slayers. They must meet with strangers found on pack lands and see what it is they want, and are responsible for matching the right client to the right mercenary. Therefore, they must have a deep knowledge of everyone in the pack, their services, and their prices for each. For every new pack member accepted, it is their job to be nosey and ask many questions about the new member in order to expand the business. Recruit These are usually brand new members who have not proven their worth in any higher rank. They are mercenaries, but usually only do simple tasks for low wages. Although they may be secretly looked down upon by other members of the pack, they are to be treated respectfully unless they prove they are unworthy of it. Trainee The young ones in the pack either too young to undergo training or currently in the middle of it. They are promoted to recruit after they complete their training at two years of age. If they want to climb any higher into the pack they must prove they are worthy of it. ' ' HISTORY Spring, Year 6 Mercenaries are formed with Reficul and Blitzkrieg as the first Titans. The pack expands to over 50 members. War between the Mercenaries and Regael is nearly declared after a Regaelian warrior rapes a Mercenary female. The war was avoided after the Regaelian alphas made their warrior pay for his crime. The Mercenaries First Jungle Cat Hunt is a Success! The Mercenaries assist the formation of the Nychita pack. The Mercenaries and the Nychita pack are allies. Summer Year 6 The Mercenaries Third Jungle Cat Hunt ends in Disaster! Mercenaries reach 70 members! Fall Year 6 Jericho becomes the new male Titan, replacing Blitzkrieg. Winter Year 6 Mercenaries reach over 80 members! Mercenaries reach over 100 members! Spring, year 7 Nychita wolves attack and kill puppies related to the Titan Reficul. War is declared! First raid ends in overwhelming success, as Aurea and Regael wolves came to assist the Mercenaries. The Mercenaries and it's allies suffered injuries but no casualties. ' ' JOINING PROTOCOL Anyone may approach the Mercenary territory with little fear of being chased off, but if you are looking to join you better have an offering with you. Food, puppies, or the making of puppies are only three possibilities. Feel free to get more creative. Anyone except Omegas and Youth are allowed to accept others into the Mercenaries. ' ' LEAVING PROTOCOL As the motto says, Nothing is Free, and that includes leaving the pack safely. Similar to the joining protocol, an offering must be made. However, feeding the members of the pack for a little while is not enough of an offering anymore. You must either recruit someone else or offer puppies to the pack. You run the risk of being hunted yourself if you cannot respect the leaving protocol. Puppies are not allowed to leave the pack. Period. They must be 2 years or older before leaving is even possible.